SolidS Una historia de Amor y Alcohol
by MaryanSw
Summary: Tsubasa x OC durante unos días algo locos en Japón. En principio la publiqué en Wattpad como una historia del actor del Stage de Tsubasa (Keita Seto) x OC porque fue la idea que tuve inicial pero acá no se puede así que la modifiqué un poco. Es un Oneshot..


SolidS: Una historia de Amor y Alcohol

Soy Elena. Una Mangaka extranjera que ha llegado a Japón tras quedar en segundo lugar en un concurso vía internet de magas. Debo asistir a un evento para promocionarme, es una forma de reconocer el esfuerzo de los extranjeros. Mi manga es un Gore con muchísima sangre y todos creen que el autor es un hombre.

Llego al aeropuerto y de allí me envían en un carro particular al hotel del debo hospedarme por una semana. Dejo mis maletas, me coloco un atuendo casual ya que el evento será al aire libre. Habrá muchos otros mangakas nacionales y extranjeros. Estoy nerviosa pero fue a lo que decidí dedicar mi vida luego de mi última ruptura amorosa. El trabajo llevó a romper la relación y esa persona prefirió alejarse.

Me llevan nuevamente en carro al lugar del evento, no sé por qué me asignan un guardaespaldas pero lo agradezco porque hay mucha gente. Trato de relajar mi mente y me concentró en sonreír a los fans que quizá no me conocen pero tampoco quiero ser conocida como la mangaka amargada.

El evento transcurre con normalidad, era un Sábado, 4pm y estaba agotada. No es normal la cantidad de personas que asisten a esos eventos. Se presentaron diversos grupos y a lo lejos pude ver como anunciaban a SolidS y Quell. SolidS se había convertido en mi banda favorita. Si ya sé que son algo borrachos pero son hermosos. Estaba ansiosa por poder adquirir su nuevo CD.

Volví al hotel y el guardaespaldas se plantó en la puerta principal de la habitación. No era muy grande pero si bonita y cálida para pasar la semana, tendría eventos hasta el martes y luego hasta el siguiente sábado podría salir a donde quisiera como un turista más. No había ganado premio monetario por quedar en segundo lugar pero el viaje a Japón era más que suficiente.

Decidí que estar encerrada en esa habitación sería una locura, me asomé por el balcón y vi un parque para niños pero los adultos cabían cómodamente. Me coloqué un pantalón negro, un sweater azul, un par de guantes grises, solté mi cabello, acomode mi flequillo, me coloqué un gorrito azul y salí. El guardaespaldas me miró, le dije que no saldría del edificio y se quedó allí.

Ya en el columpio veo a cuatro chicos que vienen caminando hacia el parque. Todos llevan cubrebocas. Me imagino que son celebridades. El hotel es famoso por hospedar gente famosa, si pues así tal cual.

Yo sigo columpiándome poco a poco. Uno de los chicos, se acerca a mí y me pregunta en japonés obviamente:

-¿Eres extranjera cierto?

Reconozco su voz. Es Tsubasa Okui. Vocalista de SolidS. Mantengo la compostura.

-Si.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No tengo por qué contestar a eso. No te conozco- ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡Obvio que lo conozco! Pero no se lo puedo decir.

-Soy Tsubasa. ¿Y Tu?

-Soy Elena. Alllen Elena.

-Eres Allen Elenaaaa?!

El grito de Tsubasa hizo que los otros chicos se acercaran a ver qué pasaba. Shiki lo golpeó en la cabeza por andar gritando en la calle. Dai moría de risa y Rikka miraba a todos lados por si los descubrían. Yo no podía para de reír por el gran golpe que le habían dado a Tsubasa.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué gritas?- Shiki lo regañaba bajito.

-Ella es Allen Elena.- me señaló y todos así como WTF?

Tsubasa me volvió a señalar y dijo: Ella es la autora de Kinder Garden Extreme… Ella es Eilen…

Ahora sí que todos voltearon a verme. Mi identidad secreta había sido descubierta. Solo pude reír nerviosamente.

-¿Eso es cierto?- Dai se puso muy cerca de mi rostro.

Admití la verdad. –Sí, lo soy. Soy la autora de Kinder Garden Extrema y de Susurro de muerte.

-¿Me das tu autógrafo? – Dai estaba saltando. ¿Qué demon…?

-Somos tus fans – dijo Shiki. Siempre tan directo.- Una vez Tsubasa llegó al ensayo leyendo una manga, era raro verlo tan quieto por su actitud tan explosiva. Luego vimos que se trataba de ese Gore. Kin-Gar-Ex (abreviación de Kinder Garden Extreme) nos atrapó a todos. Tsubasa investigó y descubrió que la autor en realidad era mujer. Sabíamos que vendrías a Japón pero Tsubasa estuvo llorando por no poder ir a los eventos por nuestro trabajo.

-Los entiendo. Grabar una colaboración de la radio SQ no debe ser fácil.

-¿Escuchas la radio SQ?- A Tsubasa le brillaban los ojos y me tomó de las manos. Ok había cavado mi tumba. Me perdí en esos ojos brillantes por un segundo pero tuve que parpadear. Sé que lo amaba pero nunca pensé en conocerlo. Era platónico.

-Si. Si lo escucho. SolidS es mi banda favorita.

-Vienes con nosotros entonces.- Tsubasa me haló de una mano y me ofreció un cubreboca.

-No decidas eso por tu cuenta Tsubasa-San. No puedo salir de edificio.

-Grabaremos en el sótano. Nunca hemos traído a nadie al estudio y no creo que haya problema. ¿Cierto chicos? Y solo dime Tsubasa - Puso un puchero y todos asintieron. Yo sonriendo me coloque el cubreboca. Si la vida te da un Tsubasa pues pasa la tarde con él.

Las personas del Staff no pusieron objeciones cuando los chicos explicaron quién era. Me dejaron estar cerca para ver las fotos, hasta me pidieron autógrafos (Tsubasa se había encargado de hacerme promoción) y así estuve durante dos horas. Al finalizar me regalaron una foto de los cuatro autografiada, brinque de emoción y tuve que contener el llano de alegría. ¡Eso no saldría de mi vista jamás! Los chicos se fueron a cambiar y me quedé en una esquina esperando. Uno de los fotógrafos se me acercó.

\- Tsubasa-san habla mucho de usted. Sin conocerla. Es extraño verlo así de animado por un manga. Por favor cuide él.

-Ooh... emmm... Si... Muchas gracias… -el fotógrafo se inclinó y se fue.

Los chicos volvieron. Dai se veía serio y elegante usando anteojos. Shiki tenía una mirada de pervertido y su eterna cara seria. Rikka parecía un bebé. Y Tsubasa se veía muy fresco y sensual, acababa de tomar un baño. Me encantaba siendo él mismo. Mi teléfono estaba inundado de sus fotos de Twitter.

-¡Vamos a beber!- Gritó Rikka.

-Emmm... Ya les dije que no puedo salir de aquí chicos... Lo siento. Tampoco quiero armar escandalo si nos ven juntos.

-Tranquila. ¿Tomémonos unas fotos primero de recuerdo si? Luego iremos al bar del hotel. No somos muy famosos aquí así que estará bien.- Tsubasa me rodeó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia sí. Su abrazo se sentía tibio, su perfume era exquisito, quería abrazarlo toda la noche. Ok ya estaba delirando.

Nos turnamos para las fotos. Todas con el teléfono de Tsubasa. Primero Dai y yo uno al lado de otro medio sonriendo. Luego con Shiki espalda a espalda señalando la cámara serios. Después una con Rikka cerca de la cámara haciendo pucheros y la pose de "Paz" con los dedos. Y la foto con Tsubasa fue algo íntima, su brazo derecho rodeaba mi espalda y con el izquierdo me abrazó. Mis manos reposaban en su pecho, podía sentir sus latidos. Yo le llegaba un poco más arriba del hombro, era muy bajita para mi edad. Dai tomó la foto y dijo que quería una de los cinco así que posamos todos sonriendo a la cámara. El brazo de Tsubasa seguía en mi cintura y estaba convirtiendo mi corazón en una pista de carreras.

Fuimos al bar. Para nuestra suerte había pocas personas. Tomamos un par de copas. Rikka quería bailar así que Dai se fue con él para calmarlo. Los demás no reíamos. Tsubasa había pedido un Adonis para mí. Tuve que decir que no toleraba mucho el alcohol para tomar algo suave, no podía llegar al evento del día siguiente con resaca. Era un cóctel tan delicioso como el significado de su nombre. Shiki soportaba bien el alcohol, nada mal para su pinta de chico malo.

Tomaron cocteles y bailaron un poco hasta las diez pm. A Dai le dio sueño y todos debían levantarse temprano. Tsubasa decidió que me acompañaría hasta mi habitación. Ellos estaban unos pisos más arriba es una suite para los cuatro.

Al llegar a mi habitación el guardaespaldas no estaba, posiblemente se fue a dormir luego de recibir mi mensaje de que estaba subiendo. Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación y el Tsubasa me dio un abrazo.

-Buenas noches… - Sonrió y se fue…

¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

Al día siguiente luego de otro evento loco de mangakas recibí un mensaje. Era Tsubasa. ¿Cómo había conseguido mi número? "Sobornando al guardaespaldas", me dijo. Típico de él, ¿no?..

Quedamos en vernos esa noche nuevamente en el bar del hotel. Solos los dos. Estuve esperando por más de una hora y no llegó, tampoco me escribió. Me fui a mi habitación y me puse ropa holgada para dormir. El guardaespaldas se pudo ir temprano a casa así que cuando tocaron la puerta pensé que era él que había olvidado algo. Pero no. Era Tsubasa detrás de un ramo de rosas blancas inmenso, una botella de vino en la otra mano y una caja de chocolates en una bolsa transparente colgando de su brazo derecho.

-¡Vine a pedir perdón!- soltó sonriendo. Le solté la puerta en la cara. Yo llevaba un short de jean, una blusa sumamente holgada, un par de medias de colores, mis lentes y en cabello en dos coletas. Ni loca lo dejaría entrar así.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde. Podías haber pedido perdón por mensajes.

-Era mejor venir. Abre pls Elenaaa! ¡Si no lo haces me pondré a gritar tu nombre de mangaka en todo el pasillo!

¡¿Dios porque a mí?!

-Dame cinco minutos Tsubasa! Necesito cambiarme.

-¡No! Abre ahora. ¡Te veías sexy así!- no pude evitar sonrojarme. Respiré hondo y abrí.

-Pasa, jum…

Tsubasa entro con un puchero. Mi cena aún estaba caliente en la mesa y su estómago rugió.

-¿No has comido aún?

-La grabación se tardó mucho. Por eso no pude llegar a tiempo.- Dijo mientras colocaba las rosas en un florero.

Serví cena para él y lleve dos copas a la mesa.

-¿Es comida casera?- Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Si. No me acostumbro a la comida del hotel. Y... gracias por las rosas, el chocolate y… por venir...

-¿Me extrañabas?- sonrió de forma pícara. Eran esos hoyuelos los que me cortaban la respiración.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo quería que vinieras a pedir perdón por dejarme plantada jum.

-Lo siento.

-Solo come.

Terminamos la comida y la segunda copa de vino. Me sentía muy relajada. Nos sentamos en el sofá a conversar sobre nuestros trabajos y aficiones. Me di cuenta que no conocía mucho de él. Twitter no da una biografía extensa.

Mis ojos se cerraban solos. Tsubasa me atrajo hacia sí tomándome por los hombres. Quedé un poco sobre él. Mirando fijamente su rostro. Sus labios rosados me llamaban, pero fue el quien me besó. Fue tierno al inicio, saboreando cada pequeño espacio de sus labios con sabor a vino tinto. Luego se intensificó. Me separé y me alejé hasta la cocina por instinto. No quería iniciar una relación y menos con alguien a quien no vería más luego de seis días, pero él fue detrás de mí y me abrazo por detrás.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusto? Tú me encantas- dijo en mi oído.

-No es eso.

-Ósea que si te gusto.- sabía que estaba sonriendo de forma pícara. Me di media vuelta pero fue un error. Me arrinconó contra el mesón.

\- Tsubasa es solo que yo regreso a mi país el próximo sábado. No nos conocemos lo suficiente y sería malo para tu carrera que empecemos algo.

-Puedes ir a tu país pero iré a verte. Luego puedes venir a vivir conmigo. Aquí puedes ser mangaka tranquilamente. Y muchos actores tienen su vida privada, yo no tengo que ser una excepción.

-¿Y tu familia? No se ve mucho un japonés con una extranjera.

-Mi familia te va a amar. Son tus fans también.

-¿Queeeee?

\- Te lo dije. Me encantas.- Y me dio un beso corto, que literalmente cortó mi respiración. Esta vez fue y sirvió una copa de vino. Tomó un sorbo y me la ofreció. No había visto nada más sexy que eso. Tomé el vino de la copa que me ofrecía, el alcohol iba aumentando mis sentidos. Podía sentir mejor piel, su respiración, su calor.

No sé en qué momento terminamos en la cama, bajo las sábanas y despertamos abrazados con muy poca ropa. Solo sé que esa noche y las siguientes mi guardaespaldas se fue temprano a casa.

….

Llegó el sábado, mi último día en Japón. Tsubasa me invitó a un templo. Era extraño para mí ir sola así que lo había pospuesto. Al llegar nos tomamos de manos. Éramos adultos, no eran necesario andar con rodeos. Allí frente a las campanas de dicho templo me pidió que fuera su novia. No sabía con rechazarlo, no quería. Lo quería para mí. Él me juró con su hermosa sonrisa que nuestra relación a distancia funcionaria. Nuestro beso fue tierno y largo. Paseamos un poco más y volvimos al hotel. Al llegar los chicos nos esperaban. Tendríamos una mini fiesta de despedida. Prometí que volvería pronto.

Fue la última noche con Tsubasa. Desbordó pasión y locura más allá del significado del Adonis que conocemos. Si ya lo amaba, creo que ahora se llevó mi alma.

Ahora estoy en el avión escribiendo esto mientras vuelvo a mi país. Tengo un mensaje de él deseándome feliz viaje. Ya estoy ansiosa por volver a verlo. Espero que con una botella de vino podamos encontrarnos de nuevo.

…


End file.
